


Narcissist

by isInkinaSheepError



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream and Techno are childhood friends cuz plot, Dream's friends are flirty, Fluff, Lmao how tf do I tag XD, M/M, Oneshot, Techno has friends, Tubbo is Dream's brother because Tommy, and Techno is jealous, but just go with it, dream is a simp, idk wtf im doing, irl minecraft au, wholesome relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isInkinaSheepError/pseuds/isInkinaSheepError
Summary: Dream purposefully tries to second Techno, as he knows he would either be bratty or extremely upset if the masked man bested him. But besides that, he doesn't even have to try when it comes to pvp as Techno is much more physically masculine, whereas Dream could be confused for a woman.Or Dream is a big simp that doesn't want to hurt Techno's feelings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 25
Kudos: 105





	Narcissist

**Author's Note:**

> I dont read fluff soooo... This is probably gonna be cringe

Lmao wip go brrrr


End file.
